swampediafandomcom-20200215-history
Swampedia:Rules
The Rules & Guidelines are our own list of policies and guidelines from Swampedia. Users must read the encyclopedia's rules before they begin to contribute or edit in the wiki. Our Rules & Guidelines are listed below in different categories: General *Don't vandalize our pages, such as blanking them or removing information. *Spamming in comments isn't allowed. *Users must be 13-to-up years old to edit, according to FANDOM's Terms Of Use. *Obscene language is not allowed in the wiki. *Use grammar and spelling correctly. **If not, administrators will have to do a clean-up. *Try to use english language in the wiki, non-english users can also create wikis for different languages. *Racial, violent and pornographic material is not allowed. *Please don't make fun of Swamp Attack. *Don't use multiple accounts when banned. This is called "sockpuppeting". *Due to the vandalism of multiple anonymous and unregistered accounts, users must have a registered account to edit. *Don't add welcome or warning messages in walls of other users, only staff members are allowed. *Don't harass other users. *Users shouldn't claim to have a career (such as game developer or publisher) unless they have reliable proof. We welcome users to be themselves. *Don't make edits only for the purpose of getting badges. The achievements are just a reward for hard work. *Please ask bureaucrats to have the permission of using our Cascading Style Sheets and JavaScript. Credits will also have to be given. *Advertisements from sites like YouTube and Facebook are allowed, but harmful sites will not be tolerated. Chat *Roleplaying is only allowed in private messages. *Don't advertise wikis. *Spamming isn't allowed. *Don't ask directly the position of chat moderators. We do staff applications. *Threatening remarks aren't allowed. Files *Non-related images to Swamp Attack can only be added in blog posts or fanfic wikis. *Don't upload pornographic images. *Fan arts aren't allowed. *Don't upload images that have text overlaying on it if the words were not placed by Outfit7 or Moving Eye. *Images with black bars or logos should be cropped. *Images must be official and not drawn or made by any fan. *Don't take screenshots by camera or similiar ways that result in the same appearance. *Videos should be walkthroughs or related to Swamp Attack. Drama *Get well along with everyone. *Avoid controversial subjects such as debates. *Make joking insults and offensive jokes, but don't make jokes of topics that will be taken offensively and seriously. Staff *Staff members must provide reasons for the blockage of users. *Members must accept the colors of their links: ** Chocolate - Founders ** Yellow - Bureaucrats ** Teal - Administrators ** Lime - Content Moderators ** Chartreuse - Discussions Moderators ** Red - Chat Moderators ** Blue - Rollbacks *Staff members can't block other members when they haven't done anything. *None of the staff members are allowed to break most of the rules, except the guidelines that mention them. Consequences General *'1st Offense:' First warning *'2nd Offense:' Final warning *'3rd Offense:' 1-hour block *'4th Offense:' 1-day block *'5th Offense:' 1-week block *'6th Offense:' 1-month block *'7th Offense:' 1-bimester block *'8th Offense:' 1-semester block *'9th Offense:' Permanent block Chat *'1st Offense:' First warning *'2nd Offense:' Final warning *'3rd Offense:' Kick *'4th Offense:' Temporary ban *'5th Offense:' Permanent ban